The Witch King
by LadyEnvy13
Summary: The Wizarding World is getting out of hand and it's time for the Witch King to step in. Rated for language in later chapters.
1. Prologue

This is something that just popped into my head one day and I just had to get it typed out. I'm sorry to anyone who has been reading my other story, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Getbackers or Harry Potter! I'm not making any money with this story!

This story is beta-less so there may be some mistakes. Sorry!

* * *

"No."

That was the only response the woman got. She looked at the boy, no, the _man_ before her and sighed. She had had a feeling that he would say that, expected it even, but she had hoped that she was wrong. Maria knew how much Ban hated his witch heritage and had every reason to, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was the Witch King and that would never change.

"Ban, this is something you_ need_ to do. These witches have been getting out of control and need to be shown that they are not all-powerful. And only the Witch King can do that."

Ban stared at her behind his glasses, uncaring. "The answer is still no. Let the old hag do it herself. You don't need me."

"I don't think you understand, Ban. Your grandmother _can't_ do it. She no longer has the power to put them in their place. You _are_ the Witch King and that's why we need _you_."

She could see that he still wasn't going to agree and thought quickly. She needed to get him to do this or else things were going to get out of hand. Already trouble was brewing because of these magic users. They believed that they were superior to others and it was causing problems for the rest of the world. If Ban didn't agree to help, more people were going to die.

"I know you don't like it, but if you don't stop them there's going to be trouble. People are going to get hurt. What would Ginji say?"

She knew that was a bit of a low blow, but Maria knew that it was about the only way she was going to get him to do this. She knew that Ban would do almost anything for Ginji.

Ban hesitated for a moment, thinking over what Maria said. It was true that if Ginji found out that Ban had refused, he would be upset. Ginji was just too nice of a guy to let anyone get hurt if he could stop it. Sighing, he ran his hand through his spiked hair and took out a cigarette. Lighting it, he took a deep breath of the smoke, feeling his body relax slightly. Resigning himself to his fate, he looked back at Maria.

"Fine. I'll do it," he said, regretting his decision already.

Maria almost jumped for joy. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if that hadn't worked so she was glad it did. "Great! We'll leave tomorrow from here. The sooner the better. I just need to tell your grandmother. She'll probably send some guards or something with us, so don't be surprised."

"Wait, guards? Why?" Ban asked confused.

"Oh, it's mostly for formalities sake. Don't worry about it," she said, waving her hand dismissively as she turned around to leave, "Be ready to leave tomorrow morning! And be sure to wear something suitable."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Why, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of course," Maria said, grinning as she disappeared.

* * *

There's the prologue! I hope you like it so far! I have the next chapter completed, but I want to get some feedback before I post it so please review! It would make me very happy!

Please let me know of any mistakes I make (grammar or otherwise).

I'm going to try to keep the characters as IC as possible, but we'll see how things turn out.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the super long wait guys! I finished this chapter a while ago but I keep going back and changing things because I didn't like how it was going. Plus I'm a major procrastinator which doesn't really help. I've started on the next chapter so hopefully it won't take as long. Ehehe

I decided to also make this into a challenge as well! I'm going to be continuing as usual but I want to see where everyone will go with this idea. It will be cool to see what differences people will have compared to my own version. If you want to take up the challenge, let me know! I really want to see what you'll do!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They made me really happy!

Ban doesn't really get much action in this chapter but he will in the next one so don't worry! And yes, Ginji will be a part of the story, but not until a little later. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Get Backers!

* * *

Harry sat between his two best friends at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the sorting to begin. Ever since the return of Lord Voldemort everything had gone wrong for him. The entire wizarding world was against him, believing him to be an attention-seeking brat. He inwardly sneered at the thought of the articles written about him in the _Daily Prophet_, wanting nothing more than to storm the Ministry and give them a piece of his mind.

Focusing once again on where he was, he saw that the first years were already being sorted, meaning he'd missed the hat's song. Sighing, he absently clapped along with the others when one of the first years was sorted into his house, not really paying attention.

After the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. Harry wasn't really listening, although he heard the announcement for the new DADA teacher who Harry realized was the woman at his trial. He groaned, not looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts for the first time. There went his favorite class. Sighing once again, he listened to the rest of the speech (ignoring Umbridge's nonsense).

Harry was glad when the food finally appeared and started loading his plate up with food. It had been a while since he'd had a decent meal and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to make up for it. Glancing at Ron, he saw that (as usual), he was stuffing his face as fast as he possibly could. Exasperated, Harry shook his head at his friend's antics before turning to look at Hermione. She seemed to be in deep thought and hadn't touched any of the food in front of her.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Aren't you hungry?" he asked. He watched as she seemed to snap out of a trance and looked around as if she had forgotten where she was.

"Oh! I'm fine, Harry. Just thinking is all," she said, beginning to load up her plate.

Harry tilted his head to the side, "About what?"

"About Umbridge's speech. It was Illuminating."

Harry could only give her a blank stare. He hadn't listened to it at all and had no idea what she was talking about.

"You actually _enjoyed_ that?" Ron asked, appalled. The conversation seemed to have caught his attention even through his love of food.

"I didn't _enjoy_ it. I said it was illuminating. From what she said, I can infer that the ministry is going to be interfering with Hogwarts."

"Why would they do that?" Ron asked, still stuffing his face.

"They believe that Dumbledore is trying to take over the ministry so they send someone to keep an eye on him. It's not hard to tell that Fudge is trying to make the Headmaster look like a lunatic so that his credibility is in question. They've already taken his position as Head of the Wizengamot and his Order of Merlin."

Harry thought for a moment and saw what she was thinking. But did it have to be Umbridge? As the food disappeared and Dumbledore was about the send them to bed, the door to the Great Hall burst open. Every eye turned to see would be coming this late.

There at the door stood a group of four people, all of them dressed strangely. One, obviously the leader, was dressed in what looked like fine white silk. The clothes made it difficult to make out what he looked like but he was obviously male. A hood was over his head and kept his face hidden.

The next ones that Harry noticed were what looked like two guards that walked at both sides and a step behind the man. And lastly was the woman, also dressed finely (though not as much as the first man) that walked behind them as they made their way to the head table. She looked young, but there was something about her that made Harry believe that she was older than she appeared.

When they stood before the staff, the woman stepped forward and looked what Dumbledore, her face set.

"We have much to discuss, Albus Dumbledore," she said, eying him disdainfully.

The students looked at each other, confused. What could the Headmaster have done to make this woman talk to him so?

"You've been making quite a bit of trouble for us, Headmaster. I hope we can settle this matter peacefully."

"Don't speak to the Headmaster with such disrespect! Who are you to say these things to him?" Professor McGonagall said, outraged.

"Hold your tongue! You are in the presence of the Witch King and you would do well to show your respect!"

A collective gasp filled the hall as the purebloods and half-bloods stared astonished at the group that stood before their Headmaster.

Harry looked at Ron who also looked shocked. "Who's the Witch King?" he asked.

Ron turned to him, "Blimey, Harry! You've never heard about the Witch King?"

Hermione looked at Ron, confused. "Witch King? I've never read about anything like that." Her brows furrowed. She hated not knowing something, especially something that seemed so important.

"Well, I suppose you wouldn't know, having lived with muggles and all, and there really isn't anything written about them. It's all stuff that purebloods hear about as kids, you know? Stories that are passed down in families.

The Witch Queen or King is the one who rules over all witches and wizards in the world. They're said to be the only _true_ purebloods in existence. It's said that their family goes back further than the Founders or even Merlin himself! They keep to themselves mostly and only appear when something big happens. They haven't been seen for centuries!"

Throughout Ron's speech, he had gotten progressively more excited, waving his arms around animatedly to emphasize the point. Harry didn't know what to think about the whole ordeal. He felt confused, but very curious about the whole thing. But it was Hermione that caught Harry's attention. She seemed to get more upset the more Ron said.

"Why would the wizarding world need a ruler? We haven't needed one before and we don't need one now. We aren't living in the middle ages! The whole thing sounds ridiculous to me," she said heatedly.

"You don't understand, Hermione. There has always been a ruler; they just keep to themselves for the most part so you don't hear much about them. You're muggleborn so you wouldn't know the way things work in the wizard world."

By the end of that, Hermione was positively livid. She looked ready to murder Ron at that moment. "You sound just like Malfoy! Being muggleborn doesn't make me below you! If anything, I'm a better witch than you!"

"Calm down, Hermione. That's not what I meant," he said, trying to placate and not get angry at her comment of her being better than him, "I just meant that you don't know these things because you were raised by muggles. There are some things that aren't written in books."

Hermione was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of arguing from the head table. Looking up to see what was going on, they saw that the teachers (sans Snape who just watched) were all standing up and arguing loudly with the King's escort. The King himself said nothing.

The woman looked to the hooded man (who was apparently the Witch King) and nodded. Turning back to the Headmaster, she said, "Perhaps it would be better to speak of this in private."

Although it seemed like a suggestion, everyone could tell that it was an order. After a moment's hesitation, Dumbledore turned to the students, "I believe you have all been kept long enough. Prefects, if you would escort your Houses to your dormitories."

The way he spoke left no room for argument, but for a moment everyone hesitated to move. The students stared at their Headmaster as if they couldn't believe that he was telling them to leave before finally, they began to stand and let themselves be lead out of the Hall, glancing back toward the group, wondering what this was all about.

* * *

I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta so there may be a few. Let me know if you find any and I'll fix them. Constructive criticism is always welcome! If there's something that you really didn't like or that I really screwed up on in this chapter, I'd like to know because this chapter was a little iffy for me. I'm not really sure I like how it turned out.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
